herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Justine Courtney
Justine Courtney a.k.a Morticia is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Demonism Morticia is a pure top tier demon. Aside from all demonic capabilities, she has the power to turn people into demons or tie/enslave them by making them sign her demonic contract. *Evil Sense She can sense evil in any person. She would most likely be attracted to a person overwhelmed with Evil thoughts. Roll Buffs: Demonism *-1 damage from fire/heat based attacks (bullets, explosions, etc *+2 damage from Holy/Divine attack *r6 for healing after witnessing corrupt/evil/bad deeds performed by other (non-demon) characters. *+2 hallucination/possession (vs roll, not mental) Human Form * Base HP: 12 * +3 persuasion/deception Demon Form *HP +3 (breaks cap) *All persuasion/deception buff nullified *+1 intimidation * costs hp per usage: Corrupt/evil victim: 1hp Neutral/non-evil victim: 2hp Demonic Contract * Victim gains -2 against her hallucination/possession * No hp loss to hallucinate/possess victims Items: *Demonic Contracts (parchment scrolls) *Hammer Personality *Sly *Manipulative *Charismatic Background Within one of the known holy churches in New York, one may see a woman, clad in her holy priestess cloak praying at the middle row of seats. Known as Sister Courtney. No one has ever noticed that despite her seemingly holy appearance, she is far away from the word 'holy' itself. She is called the High Priestess by her kind, a top tier female Demon taking the church as her haven. She has many of her minions scattered all over the place, disguised as church people or lurk under the shadows. No one will believe that such holy place can ever be demons' lair. Unless, they know Alexander Anderson, the lead priest of the church. Alexander is a human priest, but all the evil he had done were beyond humanity limit. He tortured, abused and slayed mutants with no mercy, believing that they are spawns of devils. The truth is, every single time he did the evil deed, he was feeding Morticia and her demonic soldiers. Him, the one who called himself holy, who believed he has been doing in The Lord's name--has actually been doing evils in the Demons' favor. One of which was him and Jack torturing Pyrrha Nikos, prisoning her with her eye plucked out and her arm mutilated. That was one of the most delicious meal Mortocia ever had. Morticia and the demons were always there around him, whether he realized it or not, witnessing him commit all the unforgivable sins on innocent mutants. She would often plant hallucinations on him, making him believe that The Lord is pleased of what he is doing. That slaying mutants is his Holy Call from the above. Alexander was her most favorite. However, now Alexander has mysteriously disappeared. He was last seen assaulting a mutant, but no one has heard of him ever since. Morticia, assuming that Alexander is killed, was annoyed that she wasn't there to witness the murder--and even more annoyed that she has lost her personal food source. She eventually decided to seek for more evil people to feast on. Storyline * She heard from her demonic soldiers that Korily Gizhakdur was captured and prisoned by SHIELD. * She hallucinated SHIELD prison guards, making them believe she was Phoenix Wright, only to meet Korily. She made her sign a contract to work under her and the demons. * She planned to free Pyrrha and make a contract with her to be her knight. Trivia *Justine Courtney is inspired by Ming Xiao of Vampires The Masquerade Bloodlines. She was originally supposed to be named Ming Xiao. *Justine Courtney's human faceclaim is Hakari Mikagami/Justine Courtney from Ace Attorney Investigation 2. Her Demon faceclaim is Ga'ran Sigatar Khu'rain from Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice. Category:Characters